<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>skull and crossbones by Smellslikezombies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26228140">skull and crossbones</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smellslikezombies/pseuds/Smellslikezombies'>Smellslikezombies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Distant Shores (Visual Novel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Collars, Degradation, Dom/sub, F/M, Leashes, Mommy Kink, Pegging, Spanking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:54:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,720</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26228140</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smellslikezombies/pseuds/Smellslikezombies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver likes to beg.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oliver Cochrane/Main Character (Distant Shores)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>skull and crossbones</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm waving at y'all from the train to hell. Wave back!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She sat in a plush chair, the lights of the city casting pretty shadows on her face from outside the window. However, her eyes weren't turned towards the view of New York; they were turned towards the view of the man she loved on his knees in front of her, his face flushed and tears streaming down his cheeks. </p><p>"Please, mommy…!" There was a hand painfully gripping her knee, but she remained as stoic as ever no matter how loud he got. His other hand reached behind him, two fingers buried deep inside but still seeming to miss the mark he needed to empty himself on to the floor. </p><p>"Such a dirty boy, begging for me while making such lewd faces." His tongue lolled out, drilling drool onto her bare skin as if to prove her point. As soon as the hot saliva hit her flesh, she grabbed his face in her hand and wrenched it up to hers, breath ghosting over his lips and making him whimper. "You disgust me." She pushed his face away and upon seeing his dick twitch at her words, she placed an expensive stiletto over his shaft. </p><p>"Yes, master, please," he breathed at the pressure applied, but it never seemed to be enough as he fingered himself harder, suggestive squelching sounds filling the room. </p><p>"Of course you like it, you filthy whore. Why do you deserve my cock shoved inside you, huh?" He looked up at her, eyes meeting hers and trying to communicate the desperation he felt at getting off. </p><p>"I want to come so bad, mommy, please. Please let me come, just for you, I do it just for you--<em>ahh</em>!" he yelped as she pressed harder with her shoe, making his wrist ache as he shoved his fingers in deeper, still just missing his prostate and causing him to groan at how close yet far he was. His hand reached toward the harness wrapped snugly around her waist, fingers wrapping around the large purple dildo that rested against her stomach, but he let out a loud whimper when she slapped it away. </p><p>"Did I fucking say your dirty little fingers could touch my cock?" she yelled, grabbing his hair and yanking it. He moaned, eyes rolling back at the feeling as his thighs began to shake. </p><p>"Mommy…..I'm going to--" he began, but he didn't get to complete his statement before he was curling his fingers inside him and shooting thick white ropes all over the floor and the chair, moaning for the entire city to hear. She pursed her lips in disapproval, standing from the chair and glaring down at him from her full height. </p><p>"Revolting little pig. Look what you did!" He looked shamefully at the mess he made, still on his hands and knees looking up at her. "Well? Lick it up." His eyes widened at her tone and the serious look in her eyes, wordlessly telling him that she really expected him to clean up after himself. He leaned down, opened his mouth, and ran his tongue along the floor, the only consolation being that they had just vacuumed the day before. When each pool on the nice brown hardwood was clean, he turned his attention to the chair, face burning as some of his hair fell forward and got dirty in the process of him trailing his tongue up and down the leather. He could hear her heels clicking away, but he didn't dare stop his task for fear of a worse punishment. His heart rate picked up when the light jingling sound of chains reached his ears, making him perk up as he predicted what would happen next. </p><p>"Good boy, taking the first part of your punishment so well," she praised, lightly scratching his scalp with nicely manicured fingernails. The distraction still didn't keep him from worrying about the "other part" she failed to mention earlier. </p><p>"First...part? Master?" He kept his mouth shut when she crooked a finger under his chin and dragged his head up so he was looking her directly in the eyes.</p><p>"You didn't think I was going to let your ass stay that shade, did you, Ollie?" The harsh words couple with the sweet nickname she really only used in times like these made him painfully hard once more, eager to take whatever she would give with a smile and a moan. She stroked his cheek, a tender reminder of her love for him despite her role. "You're just so pretty, Ollie. You're going to look even prettier with my handprint all over you." </p><p>He was so caught up in her sweet promises that he didn't notice the collar fastening around his neck until the metal was directly pressed against his skin, the small skull-and-crossbones pendant swinging from the black leather. She'd bought it as a gag gift for him, but seeing the way his face flushed and his pupils blew wide after unwrapping the gift box, she knew that they would be using it far more than she'd originally anticipated. </p><p>Not that either of them were complaining. </p><p>The chain sound he heard earlier belonged to the leash hooked into a small metal ring on the collar, and she walked to the bed while tugging on it to get him to follow. She sat on the edge and patted her legs, allowing him to lay down across her thighs with his ass ready for her. He was barely settled when she landed a heavy hand on his flesh, holding his leash close to the hook to keep him from flinching. </p><p>"Count."</p><p>"One, mommy," he whimpered, cock subconsciously grinding against her skin but abruptly stopping when she smacked him harder, her hand landing more where his ass met his thigh to make it harder for him to sit for the next coming days. </p><p>"Two." He flinched slightly when she laid a hand down, but quickly pushed his ass into her touch when she began to soothe the flesh. </p><p>"You're doing so well for me, baby, just three more. Can you take it?" she asked, hand loosening its grip on his leash. </p><p>"Yes, mommy, please….punish me more. I need it," he pleaded quietly, rutting his hips against the tops of his thighs and letting out sharp exhales from the pleasure. With each slap, he found it harder and harder to keep himself in line, drool spilling and mind clouding over with the pure ecstacy of her spanks. Finally, she reached the last one and he felt ready to burst. "Five! Please, mommy, I'll be such a good boy for you, just fuck me! Shove your cock inside of me and make me come like a dirty boy, I'm your dirty boy! I'm going to lose my mind if I--" </p><p>She stopped his drunken rambling by tugging his leash up and pressing a possessive kiss to his lips, hand finding his cock and relieving a little bit of the pressure with a few strokes that left him gasping and writhing into her hand. She fell back against the bed and shuffled back until her legs were fully on the bed with him still straddling her, jacking off both his dick and the dildo in two hands before she tugged on the leash again, pulling him down until his nose was a centimeter away from hers. </p><p>"Ride me, Ollie, fuck yourself with my cock," she commanded, letting the leash go slack in her hands to allow him better movement. Unceremoniously, he lifted himself with his thighs and sank quickly down on the strap-on, letting loose a lewd moan as it hit deep inside him. He shuddered, allowing himself to get used to its size before raising his hips once more, effectively using the toy to get himself closer to climax. She sat back and watched the mesmerizing way his collar jingled, his mouth falling open and eyes rolling back as he rambled endlessly about the pleasure he was chasing. </p><p>"Oh, master, you feel so good inside me.<em>..ah,</em> <em>yes</em>, more! More, more, I want more inside me, <em>fuck</em>! I feel you press inside, master, always -- <em>god, yes</em> -- so good to me. I'm your good boy, <em>your good little slut!</em>" The sound of his thighs slapping hers filled the room and she could tell he was close by the way his legs shook. Pretty soon, he was begging even more. "Please please please! I want to come all over your body, master, let me!" he moaned, quickening his pace on her and looking into her eyes. </p><p>"Oh, baby, of course you can, since you've been so good for me. Come on, give me that come all over me, Ollie!" He let out a scream as he followed her command, only the whites of his eyes showing as a shot ribbons onto her stomach, breasts, and even chin while he rode out his orgasm on her cock. He looked completely messy, fucked out, and stupid, but she gazed up at him with all the adoration in the world as his hips slowly stopped moving. Soothingly, she ran her fingers over his thighs, allowing him to catch his breath before anything else. </p><p>"Eden…" he exhaled, chest no longer heaving but face still flushed. </p><p>"Hey, baby. How was that?" She patiently waited for his answer, something that took longer than usual to come up with as he waved away the fog in his mind.</p><p>"Fantastic," he said simply, unable to find a better word. He offered a blissed out smile and shook the chain leash. "This….is the best idea you've ever had." </p><p>"I'm glad you liked it." She smiled at his easy laugh. </p><p>"Liked it?" His fingers found their way through his hair with a little bit of difficulty at having to detangle the blonde strands. "Eden, that was...perfect. Just what we needed." He leaned forward, carefully avoiding pressing their bodies together to lessen the mess, to slot his lips against hers, two hands caging her in beneath him. The kiss lasted a long time, breaths shared between lovers in the early hours of the morning with the lights of the city shining in. They stayed together even after the sun rose, basking in the glow of each other as the rays bounced off the building and shined into their bedroom, showcasing two lovers intertwined. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>